Talk:King-Goy
Okay. I have a few notes on this. First off they feel a bit overpowered. These guys supposedly can go toe to toe with Astartes, who for that matter are elite super-soldiers. The idea that three of these "Agents" can take down a Deathwatch Kill-Team is way over the top.Also the fact that their basic ships are the equivalent of Battle barges is seriously overkill. I suggest you tone their abilities down a bit. Another thing I would like to address is the idea of this "Federation". Now the idea is not completely undoable, but regardless of their origins these guys should not be a match for the Imperium on qa one to one basis. I can't stress that enough. Also, correct me if I am wrong, but I get the feeling that the Federation is at least partly inspired off of the Covenant from Halo, and the King-Goy off of the Sangheili. Now drawing inspiration from a beloved piece of fiction is not wrong, but one must be careful about how one employs it. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 22:42, April 23, 2013 (UTC) all i'm going to say T is the same things i've always said. 1) first you had them coming from extra galactic source to hunt the nids....suddenly they are killing the dark gods. and laying waste to the most advanced races in the galaxy...for fun...with little to explanation other than they can. 2) OP you've given em number, power, and fleets which the strongest Necron dynasty would not want to engage even if every one of it's ships and it's client dynasty's was massed at one location. I love your xenos but not this one. Plaguenumber3 (talk) 02:03, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Can we say 'OP'? Oh, look, yet another fanon race who are superior to Space Marines! How original! What, first they have no connection to the Warp, then they're immune to the Warp, then they have no psykers, then they do have psykers, only they're not really psykers? If they have NO connection to the Warp, if they are a race of blanks, then they could NEVER develop technology that could so powerfully and so accurately manipulate the Warp! You describe them as a race of Blanks, then describe as being not at all like Blanks. First you say they have a pack structure, then you describe them as the absolute antithesis of any sort of pack structure. An Old One? Seriously? They did not flee the galaxy AFTER the Enslaver plague: they were exterminated BY the Enslaver Plague; that's Canon. Supposing, for a moment, for the sake of argument, that some of the Old Ones might have left the galaxy and met these guys, then there is no way that the Old Ones would have helped these guys to make a galaxy-spanning empire. You know why? Because the Old Ones were connected to the Warp: they used psychic powers, and created psychically-powerful races. If the Slaughter of Mechis left some Space Marines and King-Goy alive, then it would not have wiped out all the Tyranids. Also, Crybaby Effect. You go into massive detail on a limited number of subjects, including things that people of this galaxy could have no way of knowing, while not even mentioning all sorts of other things; in places you write the article like a regular fluff piece, describing them as if from the point of view of an Imperial, at others like everything is known about them. And finally, spellcheck is your friend. Jochannon (talk) 05:11, October 5, 2013 (UTC) First of all, the Tra-Keth used anti-gravity implants to achive telkenetic powers, however for the sake of argument the unit has been removed. This artical is also quite old so yes i bounces about from prespectives, ill be working to fix that as well, as for the accusation of "Crybaby effect" id like a speicfic example please. Also many if not nearly all of the more unsavory types of xenos can take SM in hand to hand and as for their Battle Suits being superior, arnt Aspect warrior armor and basic necron skin also superior? Also the Op is underscored by various flaws in the wargear iteslf, APWs cannot be consdiered effective at long range, and should the Battle Suit be ruptured the occupant dies almost immideatly. The suit also has major weakpoints, and those can be easily exploited. Backstory elements do need work, However one would surmise if the Old Ones survived the Enslaver Plauge they would consider it a cautionary tale about using psychic powers, as it was their various psyker races that caused such things to happen out of bare emotions, thus a blank client race would be favorable as they had less of a chance of creating another psychic catastrophy. King-Goy also posses absoultly no ground vehicles, which feels like a weak link, if im wrong please, enlighten me. While this is covered by air units to an extent I dont see the NCF in it. Honistally all you've given me is writing tips, not reasons why this is NCF, while there are a few which are objetive at best. I'll reread and evaluate but youve got to give me some specifics here before ill do much of anything.T42 (talk) 06:39, October 5, 2013 (UTC) And did i even state that their FTL drive was based on warp travle? You immidatly assumed as such i can tell.T42 (talk) 06:41, October 5, 2013 (UTC) T, sorry to kill your arguement here again....but going off codex your wrong... aspect armor is a 4+ save, same as a fire warrior or carapace armor, and a necron warrior is only a 4+ save unit, while the others are 3+ saves, with reanimation proticals...a SM regular is a 3+ save, and a ork is a 5+ save with armor but they usually go without so that's a 6+ save. i could post the stat-lines for just about every races basic warrior if you really want just to give you a feel. cuz in 4ok there are 4 catagories ,2 sets of 2 choices, which a army can fall under. Shooty Elite, Shooty horde, Choopy elite, and choopy horde. Horde army spam troops like orks and nids, but they give up points in the statline and armor, while elite armies have fewer troops with better armor and stats. shooty armies focus on shooting weapons, and choppy armeis focus on speed and choppy. while SM can fill all these rolls (*chough*Matt Ward*chough*) they are intended as a elite shooty army. Also you do realize that the Old Ones made the Orks to deal with the enslaver problem, and if they survived would not likely be aware of Slaanesh and company as they are in a diffrent galaxy all togther, they'd still be off about the enslavers who are a completely diffrent animal than Daemons, though there are simularities. and that still doesn't explain how they Goy hunt necron for fun, and seem to known all the Tomb world locations and so on and so forth...like i've said before I just really don't like these xenos, the rest are fairly good but there specialize in killing everything. Plaguenumber3 (talk) 06:51, October 5, 2013 (UTC) You want me to explain why they're OP? Okay, I can do that: they can go without sleep, heal wounds almost instantly, neutralize poisons, are as strong as an Astartes, as fast as an Eldar, can fire accurately 'while at a dead sprint' are immune to enemy Warp Powers but can harm and track enemy Psykers, and can parrot any sound they hear; their technology rivals the Eldar, their ships are big, powerful, and advanced, capable of cutting through enemy warships and obliterating cities with a single shot; their basic infantry have weapons more powerful than Bolters, they have 'signature plasma weapons' that 'burn through power armor with ease' they can beat 'Tryranids' and Ork Nobz in hand to hand combat, their melee weapons are always power weapons(seriously, dude, always? You put that in and say they're not OP?), their armour can outperform Astartes power armour, they have a new unknown super metal that is stronger and lighter than Adamantium, they can shake off mortal blows then go on a 'berserker charge the likes of which few can withstand'. . . I can't go on any further, because your rotten spelling hurts me! Jochannon (talk) 20:54, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey T this just occured to me and i'm sorry i did not remember this earlier. but just outside the milky way there is actually a large...err what was it, either a nebula or whatever they'd call a sub-galaxy. but if i remember my numbers right to reach this as i'll call it "sub-galaxy" you need only travil half the width of our own galaxy, down side is that the placement of this is pretty much in the path of the Tyranids but if you wanted to keep your extra galactic army of mystery i think that'd work...now i'd do a bit of fact checking B4 you write it (like finding out this things actual damn name) but well it's there if you want it. Plaguenumber3 (talk) 10:59, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Viscous or Vicious? I can't make up my mind whether the description of the King-Goy as 'viscous' in your opening paragraph is a typo or not. That black liquid might indeed make them 'viscous' (ie: liquid and sticky).Kadjah Thoris (talk) 17:06, October 6, 2013 (UTC)